Estrategias
by inayaon
Summary: Los dos sienten lo mismo pero ¿lograrán lo que quieren? ¿quién se interpondrá? KidoxNatsumi
1. CAÍDA, PAPELES, CENA, ESTRATEGÍA…

Bueno aquí mi primer fic largo espero que les guste

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: CAÍDA, PAPELES, CENA, ESTRATEGÍA…

Todo comenzó un día soleado como cualquier otro. El joven y respetable Kido estaba sentado, debajo de una palmera, como de costumbre. Escribía la estrategia que deberían seguir para un juego importante contra el equipo del instituto imperial, pero súbitamente se detuvo al observar a una linda chica caminando con un montón de papeles y carpetas cuando de pronto la chica tropezó y todas sus cosas cayeron al piso. El joven, un tanto preocupado, soltó su libreta y corrió a ayudar a la chica.

-¿estás bien?

-si…gracias Kido- sonrió un poco ruborizada

-no hay de que Natsumi- dijo al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su mano para que se levantara y luego se agacho, levanto los papeles y se los entregó a la chica.

-gracias de nuevo

-no te preocupes, pero

-¿pero?

-¿puedo saber que es todo eso?- dijo señalando la enorme pila de papeles

-ah, ¿esto?- lo miró y el asintió- son para archivar y debo añadir que es el historial de cada uno de ustedes

-¿enserio?, ¿todo eso es de nosotros?

-sí, es para mantener un control de los juegos y de ustedes claro está

-bien pues, dámelos, te ayudo

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la dirección de la escuela y en un enorme librero, Natsumi comenzó a acomodarlos.

Tener 17 años es mejor de lo que creía Yutto Kido, pues había mejorado mucho en su físico, ya no usaba sus goggles ni su capa en los juegos. Su cabello había crecido, pues ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros pero aún mantenía esas rastas. Era aún más listo, estratégico y envidiado por muchos. Algunas (más bien muchas) se le habían declarado pero para él sólo existía una, de cabello rojizo aunque un año mayor que él, pero de igual forma la amaba era su querida Natsumi…

Aprovechó que la chica se encontraba inmersa acomodando papeles para observarla bien y recorrer su cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta sus pies

-¿Kido? ¿sigues ahí? -preguntó algo confundida

-¿eh? ¡Ah! Disculpa, es que yo quisiera ayudarte…no tengo nada que hacer –mintió

-de acuerdo, pásame todos los folders azules por favor

-¿estos?

-sí

Y así estuvieron, acomodando y acomodando hasta que el atardecer se hizo presente.

-ya es muy tarde –dijo Kido

-si pero al fin terminamos, gracias, sin tu ayuda seguro que todavía me faltarían muchas cosas que acomodar

-por nada

-bueno, en recompensa de tu ayuda que te parece si te invito a cenar

-me encantaría

- ¡No se diga más! Vamos

Ambos chicos se fueron en la limosina de Natsumi a un restaurante. Kido se percató de que era un sitio elegante, como los que frecuentaba con su padre. Al llegar a la recepción les asignaron una mesa, apartada de las otras pero estuvieron a gusto por la privacidad. Terminaron de cenar y comenzaron a charlar

-dime Kido ¿cómo te va?

-¿Qué cómo me va?

La chica asintió

-pues bien creo ¿y a ti?

-también

El silencio era incomodo pero, ninguno de los dos se había tratado mucho (¡no era su culpa no tener tema de conversación!)

-Natsumi

-dime

-a ti te gusta Endo ¿cierto?

Se sonrojó a más no poder, dio un suspiro y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo: -antes llegué a sentir algo por él, pero ahora no, creo que me gusta…otra persona –termino, viendo profundamente a Kido

Kido no se percató de esa mirada pues acababa de tomar una cucharada de pay de limón y cuando volvió a mirarla, esta rápidamente volteó hacia la ventana que estaba a su lado.

-ya veo

-y a ti Kido ¿te gusta alguien?

-no, creo…

-me eh enterado de que muchas chicas se te han declarado ¿es cierto eso?

-si pero ninguna me gusta

Volvió a ocurrir un denso silencio pero

-bueno, creo que si hay una chica

-¿enserio? –mirándolo con algo de intriga

-sí, pero creo que no le gusto

- bueno pues yo te recomendaría que le digas

-pero ¿y si me rechaza?

-inténtalo, tal vez te sorprendas

-pues creo que tienes razón ¡me has convencido!

Ambos sonrieron, Natsumi pidió la cuenta, pero obviamente Kido no dejo que ella pagara. Salieron hacia la limosina y en camino a la casa de Kido

-¡No es justo!, se suponía que era la forma de agradecerte

-perdóname pero el que una chica pague no existe en mi forma de ser

-de todas formas ¿ahora cómo te agradeceré?

-ahí bajo

- bien podríamos ir al cine

-de acuerdo

-pero yo pago

-sí, claro

-que significa eso

-nada, nada

El auto se detuvo indicando la llegada a su casa, Kido abrió la puerta y bajó pero antes le dijo

-disfrute mucho tu compañía Natsumi, te quiero –y antes de que la chica comprendiera la última frase, el chico cerró la puerta y corrió hacia el interior de su casa.

-¿qué…fue…eso?

-señorita

-vamos con mi padre

-enseguida

Mientras la limosina se alejaba el jovén sonrió y se recostó en el sofá de la sala, cerró los ojos pero súbitamente se incorporó

-¡La libreta!, ¡la estrategia! –Hizo una pequeña pausa, volvió a recostarse y pensó-que importa si pude estar con ella, con mi amada, contigo Natsumi…

* * *

Espero que halla sido de su agrado...mmm...¿reviews?


	2. AMOR, DOS ESTRATEGIAS

Me sorprendí jeje ¬¬

¡No creí acabar este capitulo en el mismo día!

En fin aquí les dejo el 2° capitulo espero que les guste

* * *

Natsumi era una chica sería y mandona pero a sus 18 años de edad, su carácter había mejorado bastante y que decir de su físico, era delgada su cabello estaba igual pero ahora era sujetado por una liga roja. Ahora usaba una falda y saco negros con una blusa blanca y una corbata roja, el saco hacia relucir su fina cintura, también estaba más alta (pero no más que Kido).

Aún recordaba la vez en que vio a Endo besando a Aki, ese día se sintió muy mal, ¡destrozada!, ¿cómo es que su amiga pudo hacerle eso? Pero luego, recordó que también debía ser justa, además era su amiga y si Endo, su querido Endo, era feliz con Aki, ella también debería sentirse feliz.

Tiempo después, en un entrenamiento, por primera vez, comenzó a mirar a ciertos chicos amigos del que alguna vez fue su amor:

Kazemaru le parecía lindo pero de cierto modo había traicionado al equipo aunque el traje de los emperadores oscuros le quedaba bien y ¡no, no, no! , definitivamente no era su tipo. Luego miró a Fubuki, era muy fuerte físicamente pero muy débil en sus acciones así que tampoco era su tipo. Miró a Goenji el más guapo y fuerte, sí, pero ya mantenía una relación con (otra de sus amigas) Haruna. Y finalmente miró a Kido, no estaba tan mal, tenía un muy buen físico sus fuertes piernas igual que sus brazos, su voz tan linda pero – ¿porque viene hacia acá? –se preguntó, seguía viéndolo en un mágico momento cuando de pronto Aki interrumpió el bello momento diciéndole con una linda sonrisa –Natsumi, ayúdanos a darles sus bebidas a los chicos, es el descanso

-sí, con gusto- luego tomó los envases con agua y se los dio a los chicos, con un ligero sonrojo le dio el que le correspondía a Kido y este amablemente le dijo –gracias-

Ella más sonrojada que antes solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. El descanso terminó y los chicos volvieron a la cancha para seguir con el entrenamiento.

Durante la práctica, Natsumi solo veía a Kido, veía cada movimiento, sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus ojos que, al no estar cubiertos por los goggles, pudo ver detenidamente, veía sus saltos, sus pases al resto de los chicos, el sudor resbalando por su cuello, su cabello moviéndose cada que corría, sus labios que se veían tan suaves, daban ganas de besarlos… ¡Espera!, ¿besarlos?, ¿por qué pensó eso?

El entrenamiento termino y Natsumi recogió los envases vacíos, mientras los lavaba observo el de Kido y sonrió al recordar lo que había estado hacindo.

A partir de ese día olvido a Endo y se concentró en el estratega. Cada día que pasaba ella se enamoraba más y más…

Ese día estaba feliz, muy feliz, sabía que no estaba loca (o sorda) lo había escuchado con claridad, no podía equivocarse, lo que escuchó fue un "te quiero"

-¡Tengo una oportunidad! –grito al mismo tiempo que abrazaba una almohada con fuerza y se dejaba caer en su cama, apagó su lámpara y se durmió con una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

En la mansión Kido, un joven acostado en su cama pensaba

-creo que me precipité demasiado, ¿habrá estado bien decirle te quiero?, es lo que siento por ella pero, ¿ella también me querrá?- se acomoda el cabello y pone sus manos bajo su cabeza –Natsumi estoy ansioso de ir al cine contigo (sonriendo como cuando Tsunami tiene una idea) ¡qué bueno que soy un gran estratega!

Apagó la luz y se quedó dormido, soñando seguramente con ella (o con un par de tiernos pingüinitos azules, cualquiera aplica)…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ya se,ya se, muy corto pero el siguiente lo compensará

¿algún comentario, crítica, etc. reviews?


	3. CINE, OSCURIDAD, ¡EMPIEZA LA ESTRATEGÍA!

¡Hola a todos! eh leído los reviews y les agradesco mucho por tan bellas palabras de apoyo, en verdad me ha hecho muy feliz

Sin más, aquí les dejo el:

**Capítulo 3

* * *

**

-Natsumi, te estaba esperando –gritó, mientras corría hacia ella

-Kido, ¿qué pasa? –dijo sonrojada y algo extrañada

-dijiste que iríamos al cine

-¡ah eso! Claro, cuando quieras

-podemos ir el sábado en la mañana

-¿qué sábado? ¿mañana?

-¿mañana ya es sábado?

-sí

-¡qué rápido se pasa el tiempo! (risa nerviosa) ¿puedes mañana?

-¡sí!, si puedo –sonrojándose por acceder tan espontáneamente

-bueno entonces ¿paso por ti? O ¿dónde nos vemos?

-¿puedes pasar por mí?

-claro

-bueno te espero ¿a las 10?

-perfecto, entonces no vemos mañana a las 10

-bueno hasta mañana…_mi amor_ –lo último lo dijo muy bajito

-¿Qué dijiste?, lo del final no lo entendí muy bien

-n-no, nada

-bien, que descanses –y el chico besó la mejilla de ella, que ante tal muestra de cariño sólo sonrió

Al día siguiente:

-Natsumi, ¿qué haces de pie y arreglada a esta hora?

-padre ¿puedo ir al cine?

-¿con quién?

-con Kido

-¿Kido? ¿Yutto Kido?

-sí, ¿por qué?

-pues que bien que se lleven tan ¡bien!

-¿entonces puedo ir?

-claro ¿cuándo?

-hoy

-¿hoy?

-sí

-¿a qué hora?

-dentro de unos mmm…3 minutos, él va a pasar por mi

-Natsumi te he dicho que me avises con tiempo

-sí, sí, perdona pero ¿entonces si puedo ir?

-sí, pero con mucho cuidado

-¡papá! Ya se cuidarme ¡ya no soy una niña!

Se escucha que alguien toca el timbre

-debe ser Kido, papá nos vemos luego

-está bien –pero se adelanta a Natsumi y abre la puerta

-¡hola! ¡Ah! Señor…pre…si…den…te

-hola Kido,te encargo mucho a Natsumi ¿de acuerdo?

- claro, no se preocupe

-¡papá! Sólo voy al cine

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya pueden irse chicos

Kido abrió la puerta de aquel convertible azul y Natsumi entró. Luego subió por el otro lado, sorprendiendo a la chica

-Kido ¿sabes conducir?

-claro

-¡realmente eres sorprendente!

-gracias –poniéndose un poco rojo

-¿porque no vino un chofer?

-es su día libre y creí que sería mejor si ambos estamos solos

Natsumi se sonrojo y ambos estuvieron callados hasta que llegaron al cine.

La estrategia de Natsumi y la de Kido eran semejantes, pues buscaban el mismo objetivo: aprovechar la oscuridad y el clímax de una película de terror

-¡Vamos a ver esta! –gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Bien, creo que tenemos los mismos gustos verdad Nat… -no termino de decir la frase pues Natsumi ya no estaba junto a él volteó hacia la taquilla y la vio comprendo las entradas

-te dije que yo invitaba –le dijo moviendo los boletos y sonriendo pícaramente

-me ganaste esta vez

Pero Kido se adelantó y compro las palomitas y el refresco

-no es justo, ahora te sigo debiendo el favor

-mejor entremos, después me regañas

Para la buena suerte de ambos, no había mucha gente y los asientos del frente estaban ocupados por lo que se tuvieron (muy a su pesar, si como no) que sentar en la fila de arriba.

Todo marchaba a la perfección, la película obviamente no les daba miedo a ninguno de los dos, pero sí que sabían fingir pues Natsumi se abrazaba a Kido y este la rodeaba con sus brazos. De pronto, Natsumi se dio cuenta de que seguía pegada a su pecho ¡muy pegada a su pecho! Por lo que se sonrojó y se separó rápidamente

-¿sucede algo?

-n-no nada

-¿quiere que nos vallamos?

-sí, creo que si

Natsumi sabía muy bien que ese pasillo de salida estaría lleno de personas de las otras salas por lo que tuvo que aprovechar su precipitada ida y debía confesarse

-Kido

-dime Natsumi

-¿quién te gusta?

-¿a-a m-mí?

-si…Kido –acorralándolo hacia una pared

-no puedo decírtelo

La chica bajó la mirada pero de pronto fue acorralada contra la otra pared

-¿y a ti?

-¿p-porque quieres saberlo?

-simple curiosidad

-si te digo ¿te irás?

-claro que no ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-pues, porque me gustas…tu Kido

Kido se quedó en shock unos instantes, pero luego sonrio y cuando Natsumi estaba a punto de irse corriendo, él la jaló hacia su pecho y la abrazó por lo que ella no tardó en abrazarlo también

-Kido ¿por qué?

-pues porque tú también me gustas

-¿enserio?...y ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

-recuerda lo que te dije, yo, temía ser rechazado

Ambos volvieron a abrazarse pero rápidamente se separaron y salieron del cine pues las personas comenzaron a salir

-Kido, que pasara con esto

-pues ¿quieres se mi nov…?

-¡sí! ¡Claro que sí!

Kido sonrió tiernamente mientras la tomaba de la mano y ambos caminaban por la acera hacia un convertible azul…

* * *

Espero pronto subir el siguiente capi ñ_ñ

¿opiniones, críticas, comentaríos...reviews?


	4. EL PRIMER BESO

Debo decir que me gustan mucho sus comentaríos, en verdad, muchas gracias por leer mi fic

y a propósito, me gustaría recomendarles que lean los fics de** toaneo07 **son geniales, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán ñ_ñ

Sin más aquí les dejo el:

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ?

-pues sí, ya te lo dije

-¿enserio?

-sí

-¿desde cuándo?

-desde…el sábado

-¿este sábado?

-sí

-¡que rápido pasa el tiempo!

-eso mismo dije yo

-¡es que, no lo puedo creer hermano!

Haruna era una chica bastante tierna y amable. Ella deseaba que su hermano fuera feliz, por eso cuando se enteró que tenía novia (y que novia) no lo podía creer.

-¿y ya se dieron su primer beso?

-n-no, aún no

-¿por qué?

-con tanta gente me dio…pena

-¿y cuándo la harás?

-pues no lo sé, es que

-¿qué?

-no se bien cómo hacerlo

Y tomando de la mano a su hermano lo llevó hacia un árbol donde un chico de cabello rubio la esperaba sonriendo, pero se quedó sorprendido cuando vio que también venía Kido. –Es mi deber de hermana menor enseñarle como besar –pensaba Haruna

-mira hermano lo que debes hacer es simple –y tomando el rostro de Goenji lo besó

Goenji no se resistió y rápidamente correspondió el beso. Así, con las manos del chico sobre su cintura, Haruna comenzó a intensificar el beso, hasta que finalmente se separaron

-¿viste?, así es como se hace

-sí ya vi –dijo con algo de enfado

-mmm…hola Kido

-hola Goenji (-Sanguijuela –pensó), mejor me voy

-está bien, ¡suerte hermano!

-gracias Haruna

Kido se fue y Goenji sonriendo pervertidamente le dijo a su novia

-Haruna, me tomaste desprevenido

-perdona pero…-fue silenciada por un apasionado beso mientras sentía como era recostada suavemente en el pasto.

-Goenji, te amo

El chico sonrió –yo también te amo- y siguieron besándose por un largo, largo tiempo.

Mientras tanto Kido buscaba a su ahora novia, pero no encontrarla lo ponía un tanto paranoico

-Kido ¿a quién buscas?

-a ti

-¿a-a mí? –dijo mostrando un ligero sonrojo y algo de nerviosismo

-sí, ven

Ambos se dirigieron a la terraza, un lugar solitario y perfecto, según Kido. Una vez que estuvieron solos, él tomo de la cintura a su novia y la besó tiernamente pero Natsumi se abrazó de su cuello y luego intensificó el beso, pero lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse.

-eso fue magnifico

-sí, te amo Kido

-yo también mi querida Natsumi…

-Goenji

-dime linda

-¿cómo crees que le fue a mi hermano?

-bien, supongo

-espero que este bien

-no te preocupes, no por nada es un estratega

-tienes razón –y volvió a besar al chico

-será mejor que te lleve a tu casa

-¡no!, por favor, aún no

-pero, si Kido se entera, me matará

-no te preocupes, ya tiene novia

-pero también tienes padres, y ellos sí me preocupan

-¡ay!, ¡está bien! –y saliendo de la cama comenzó a vestirse mientras Goenji la observaba y sonreía al tiempo en que él también se vestía (ya tenían una relación ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué solo se besaran apasionadamente y ya?)…

-Natsumi

-dime

-¿vendrás a mi casa mañana?

-claro que sí

-te quiero –dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios y la dejaba frente a su casa.

Natsumi estaba muy feliz, le gustaba Kido, ahora Kido era su novio, Kido la había besado, Kido la llevó a su casa, Kido quería presentarla con su padre (todo era Kido, Kido, Kido, y eso que no era obsesiva como Kageyama o Sakuma ¬¬)

-¿con su padre?, espero que me acepte como la novia de Kido, pero ¡yo también lo presentaré con mi padre! (risa siniestra)…

* * *

ojalá les haya gustado, la historia va de maravilla y las ideas fluyen libremente ¡soy feliz!

Contestando:

**katie**: sí haré secuelas una de Goenji y Haruna y otra (obviamente) de Endo y Aki, ya tengo empezada la primera (GoenjixHaruna) pero primero a lo primero...terminar esta

**andros34**: agradesco tu comentari yo también creí que me adelante pero luego segui escribiendo, y...ya te daras cuenta del porque

A todos los demás, mil gracias por tan lindos reviews y por continuar leyendo esta alocada historia...

mmm...¿comentarios, críticas, reviews?


	5. FAMILIA KIDO

Creo que todo marcha a la perfeción, gracias por los reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo jeje...

este capítulo fue difícil de escribir (igual que el siguiente) pero creo que quedaron bien.

Aquí les dejo el...

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

La había convencido, afortunadamente, de ir a su casa. Estaría con ella, le mostraría todo el lugar y la presentaría formalmente a su padre pues ahora que la tenía ¡no la dejaría ir jamás! Y así es como el gran Kido estaba más nervioso que si fuese Kabeyama queriendo ir al baño…

-No llega, ¿y si ya no quiere venir? O ¿y se perdió? –pensaba cuando de pronto se escuchó el timbre y corrió a abrir.

-hola linda

-h-hola Kido

-pasa por favor

-claro

-ven, te mostraré mi casa

-está bien

Y Kido más feliz que cuando gana un partido de soccer, llevaba a Natsumi por toda su casa, corriendo de un lado a otro, tomados de la mano, hasta que llegaron a la habitación del chico y ambos se dejaron caer en la cama

-Kido, estoy tan cansada

-disculpa por haberte hecho correr tanto

-no hay problema amor

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos y entonces Natsumi se acercó, tomó a Kido del cuello y lo besó, Kido la tomó de la cintura y correspondió tiernamente pero poco a poco intensificaron más y más el beso y ella comenzó a acercarse hasta que Kido violentamente se separó, cayéndose de la cama

-Natsumi, espera por favor

-¿Qué pasa?

-no estamos listos

-n-no te procupes

Decidieron bajar a la sala y ver televisión, Natsumi subió una pierna a la rodilla de Kido haciendo que éste se sonrojara, tosió un poco y bajo su mano sobre la pierna de Natsumi, provocando que esta sintiera un leve escalofrío pasar por su espalda y sintiera un fuerte sonrojo, de pronto, el ruido de una puerta abriéndose sorprendió a ambos chicos y ni siquiera ellos supieron como pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban frente al padre de Kido a quíen sorprendieron

-buenas noches padre

-buenas noches hijo

-quiero presentarte al amor de mi vida, ella es Natsumi Raimon

-buenas noches

-gusto en conocerte Natsumi –dijo con un tono muy cordial que hasta a Kido sorprendió –pero vamos chicos, vamos a cenar, muero de hambre

El mayordomo los condujo hacia un gran comedor, en el cual había tres platos con sopa y tres copas con vino, luego cada uno se sentó obviamente Kido puso la silla para que Natsumi se sentará y ella sonrió ante tal gesto tan cordial. Los tres cenaron en silencio y

-gracias por invitarme –dijo Natsumi

-por nada, ahora ya eres como una hija más

-padre, considerala como

-si ya sé, como mi nuera

Natsumi estaba muy sonrojada pero no sabía si era por lo que su "suegro" acababa de decir o por el vino que le habían dado.

-bien chicos, me retiro, hoy fue un día muy agotador, Natsumi, te quedas en tu casa

-gracias señor

El padre de Kido salió del comedor, dejándolos solos.

-¿quieres descansar también? –preguntó pícaramente Kido

-pues no lo sé ¿y tú?

-yo sí, sígueme

Ambos salieron en dirección a la habitación de Kido, él se recostó en el sofá y Natsumi se quedó viendo una revista

-Kido, ¿los extrañas? (si, Natsumi ya sabía lo del accidente de los padres biológicos de Kido)

El chico se levantó y caminó hacia ella para abrazarla y decirle

-ya no, contigo mi familia está completa ahora

Natsumi lo miró y lo besó tiernamente, esta reacción lo sorprendió pero no dudo en tomarla por la cintura y corresponderle.

-Te amo mi querido Kido

Kido cargó a Natsumi haciendo que está sonriera y la recostó en la cama, ambos estuvieron abrazados hasta que el sueño los venció, de pronto alguien tocó la puerta provocando que ambos chicos despertaran.

-Joven, su padre me envía para decirle que ya lleve a la señorita a su casa

-Sí, gracias

-Kido, no quiero irme aún

-pero ya es tarde, tu padre me regañará si no te llevo

-está bien

Ambos subieron al auto y se dirigieron a casa de Natsumi donde su padre la esperaba preocupado.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-en casa de Kido

-¿sabes qué hora es?

-sí, perdóname

-disculpe pero mi padre llegó muy tarde, de hecho acabamos de cenar y nos venimos para acá –mintió Kido

-no hay problema Kido –esto lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa, dejando confundidos a ambos chicos -bueno Kido, será mejor que te vallas, gracias por haber traído a mi hija

-no hay de que

Kido subió al auto y se fue. Natsumi entró a su casa seguida por su padre.

-puedo invitar a Kido a cenar

-claro, cuando quieras

-¿el viernes?

-sí, me parece bien hija

* * *

Este capi y el siguiente fueron escritos al mismo tiempo (pude haberlos puesto juntos pero creo que lo más apropiado era poner uno en diferente capítulo)

¿reviews?


	6. FAMILIA RAIMON

Como dije en el capitulo anterior, me costo escribirlo pero espero que les guste...

**Capítulo 6

* * *

**

Kido acababa de salir de la ducha, tenía una toalla en la cintura y con otra secaba su cabello. Era el último en salir, siempre había sido así, por lo tanto, el chico se encontraba en los vestidores completa y absolutamente sólo…

-Kido, ¿estás ahí?

El chico reconoció la voz inmediatamente y respondió –pasa linda

Natsumi entró con pasos lentos y muy sonrojada, estar en el vestidor de los chicos, solos ella y Kido hacían que se sintiera muy nerviosa.

-¿Nos vamos a ir j…u…n…t…o…s? –preguntó con asombro al ver a su novio sólo con una toalla en la cintura y con el pelo suelto (sin la cola de caballo)

-claro amor, espérame un momento

-s-sí –la chica iba a salirse inmediatamente pero sintió una mano sujetando la suya

-pero

-¿p-pero q-que Kido?

-espérame aquí –entonces la jaló hacia él, la abrazó y la besó

-m-mejor s-si t-te e-espero a-afuera –dijo más roja que su corbata

-está bien –sonriendo por su reacción

Natsumi se sorprendió de lo rápido que fue el chico para vestirse, pues en un instante ya estaba con ella arreglado y listo.

-¿nos vamos?

-sí

Ambos subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa de Natsumi, ella bajó y lo invito a pasar

-quiero presentarte formalmente con mi papá

- ¿crees que me acepte?

-y-yo creo que sí

Natsumi podía ser inteligente, bonita, astuta pero lo que nunca, NUNCA fue es ser buena cocinera por lo que pidió un poco de sushi a domicilio y luego llevó a Kido a que conociera su casa

-que linda casa tienes

-gracias Kido

-¿esta es tu habitación?

-sí pero no… -Natsumi no pudo terminar la frase pues el chico ya había abierto la puerta. Cuando entró no lo podía creer…

-¡wow! ¡Me amas!

-e-esto lo tengo desde que te vi, ha-hace mucho tiempo

Kido se había sorprendido al ver una pared cubierta de fotos suyas

-pero ¿cómo sacaste tantas?

-Ha-haruna me las dio

-con que me espía y yo ni en cuenta… ¡total que más da!

Natsumi solo sonrió con una gotita en la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron a la entrada pues el repartidor de comida ya había llegado y poco después llegó el padre de Natsumi, los tres comieron en silencio y al final

-Kido ¿Cómo te la pasaste en tus vacaciones?

-¿eh?, am… bien, creo ¿Por qué?

-solo era una pregunta

-¡papá!

- perdón pero, vamos al grano quieren

-pues queremos decirte somos n-n-n

-¡novios! –gritó Kido muy sonrojado

Ambos chicos se asustaron un poco cuando se levantó y se dirigió hacia Kido con una expresión muy seria pero, de pronto abrazó a Kido

-me alegro por ustedes chicos

-papá… ¿enserio?

-si hija ¿pero tu padre ya está enterado? –mirando de nuevo a Kido

-s-si señor

-muy bien pues entonces tienen mi consentimiento

-gracias señor

-pero nada de "sorpresitas"

-¡papá! –dijo muy sonrojada

Sonrió por la actitud de su hija –bueno, me marcho debo redactar unos documentos

-está bien papá

-Kido, por si ya no te veo, hasta luego –extendiéndole una mano para despedirse

-hasta luego –dijo Kido estrechando la mano de su suegro

El padre de Natsumi se retiró al estudio mientras que Natsumi llevó a Kido al jardín trasero de su casa

-qué lindo lugar

-desde pequeña me ha gustado venir aquí

-y que haces

-cuando era pequeña solía jugar con…(suspiro) mi madre

-perdóname, no quería…

-no te preocupes, cuando crecí un poco más venía a pintar cuadros

-¿te gusta pintar?

-sí

-¿podrías mostrarme algunos cuadros?

-claro, sígueme

Volvieron a entrar a la casa y subieron al ático, donde había muchos cuadros de flores, animales y hermosos paisajes.

-sí que eres buena

-gracias

Los dos miraron los cuadros y ella le explicaba porque los había hecho, luego bajaron a la sala, pues Kido ya debía irse

-me la pase muy bien contigo

-yo también

-nos vemos mañana –cuando iba a besarla, Natsumi puso un dedo sobre sus labios

-espera –y volteó para todos lados y cuando se aseguró que su padre no los observaba, lo besó

-pero ya lo sabe

-si no me cuido, me regaña

-bueno pues hasta mañana

-espera ¿mañana?

-Sí, pienso secuestrarte ¡jajá!

-de acuerdo Kido

Natsumi esperó en la puerta hasta que perdió de vista a su novio y entró a su casa

-¿secuestro?, ¿a dónde irán?

-no lo sé

-¿enserio?

-¡o-oye!, ¿nos estabas espiando?

-por casualidad lo escuché

-si como no

Y cuando Natsumi se dirigía a su habitación

-además no sabes besar hija, que vergüenza

Natsumi volteo a ver a su padre quién ante tal mirada de ira corrió hacia el estudio

-sal cobarde, ¡me las pagarás papá! –golpeando fuertemente la puerta del estudio

-¿segura? Qué tal si no te doy permiso de ser secuestrada mañana ¿eh?

-¡ash! ¡eres, eres, eres tan infantil!

-infantil o no aún debes obedecer

La chica se dio por vencida y mejor se fue a dormir mientras que su padre reía en la soledad de su estudio por la reacción de su hija…

* * *

Ahora si, eso fue todo...¡gracias por leer!

espero continuar pronto con la historia, puedo adelantarles que esto se pondrá interesante ¬¬ jejejeje...

¿comentarios, críticas, amenazas, reviews?


	7. EL LAGO

En este capítulo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos en el momento de escribirlo pues acababa de ver a Kido sin goggles en un video

(capítulo 106 del anime por si alguien lo quiere ver, busquenlo en youtube)

y yo me encontraba en estado de shok, pero aún así creo que quedó bien...

sin más aquí les dejo el:

**Capítulo 7**: EL LAGO

* * *

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana cuando el celular de Natsumi sonó, ella aún medio dormida contestó

-¿b-bueno? –dijo para después bostezar con somnolencia

-hola linda

-¡Kido! H-hola

-estabas dormida ¿cierto?

-sí

-paso por ti en una hora para el secuestro

-está bien ¿Qué debo llevar?

-pues algo para comer y ropa porque mañana te regresare a casa

-¿ropa deportiva?

-pues…sí, creo que es lo apropiado

-entiendo, entonces nos vemos –y finalizó la llamada para levantarse y apurarse a empacar lo "necesario" y luego escribió una nota que decía

_Ya fui secuestrada, creo que vuelvo mañana, olvidaré todo pero ¿si me diste permiso cierto? _

_Te quiere Natsumi _

Y la dejó en el escritorio, luego salió pues ya eran las 6:30 y justo en ese momento Kido llegaba en su auto azul, ella abrió la puerta y ambos se fueron, sin percatarse de que el padre de la chica los observaba con la nota en la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tres horas de viaje que sin duda, habían valido la pena, Natsumi estaba más feliz que Rika cuando visitó Okinawa por primera vez con Ichinose, pues Kido la había llevado a un bosque donde se encontraba un pequeño lago y junto a éste se podía ver una cabaña rustica muy hermosa que según Kido, su padre se la había regalado

-¿seguro que es tuya?

-no

La chica lo observo extrañada

-ahora es nuestra, Natsumi –dijo con una voz tierna y abrazándola por detrás, provocando (obviamente) que se sonrojara

-Kido –separándose un poco –¿quieres comer algo?

-pues creo que sí

Los dos fueron a la cocina y asaron pescado, bueno, Kido asó el pez porque Natsumi quemó el primero y no quisieron arriesgarse

-Kido cocinas bien

-gracias pero sólo asé el pescado

-de todos modos, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

-vamos a nadar

-¿n-nadar?

-sí, el lago es de un agua limpia, vamos

-pero no traigo con que meterme al agua

-pues métete sin ropa –y Kido la miró fijamente

-¡p-pervertido!-poniéndose las manos en el pecho ante tal mirada

-(risa) solo bromeaba, toma –extendiendo un bikini rojo algo ¿sexy?

-¡no pienso ponerme esto!

-pues si decides entrar al lago, te estaré esperando –y luego salió

Natsumi veía el pequeño bikini y luego volteaba hacia el lago y veía a un apacible Kido nadando en el, se veía tan bien que finalmente se animó a meterse. Kido se percató de la llegada de la joven a la orilla iba envuelta en una toalla blanca pero decidió continuar nadando para no incomodarla pero en ningún momento la perdió de vista, por eso cuando ella se quitó la toalla, casi se desmaya de la impresión pues Natsumi sí que se veía bien en ese bikini –Gracias por comprarlo Haruna –pensó para luego detenerse y volver rápidamente hacia la chica

-Kido eres un pervertido

-¿por qué?

-este bikini me queda muy justo

-yo diría que te queda perfecto

-m-mejor vamos a nadar

-qué te parece una apuesta

-¿apuesta? –Lo mira y asiente –y ¿qué apostamos?

- ¡ya sé! si yo gano, dormiremos juntos

-¿ju-juntos?

-sí, es que solo hay una cama ¿no te lo mencione?, ¡qué tonto soy!

-yo diría que eres muy listo, pero si yo gano ¡dormirás afuera!

-acepto –ambos estrecharon sus manos y se dirigieron al otro lado del lago

-¡gané! –grito Kido

-no es justo empezaste antes de la cuenta –grito enojada Natsumi y se salió del agua dejando ver el bikini provocando que Kido ahora sí, perdiera el conocimiento.

-¿qué me pasó?

- un desmayo por cansancio creo

-quítate la toalla

-¡no! Mejor vamos a adentro ya se está haciendo tarde

Para ducharse, ocurrió otra pequeña discusión pero ahora Natsumi ganó y se metió primero. Cuando Kido salió de la ducha vio a Natsumi en la cocina y se dirigió hacia ella

-¿qué haces?

-la cena

-¿cena?

-sí, ¿qué prefieres?, ¿leche o leche? O quizás, ¿galletas o galletas?

-mmm…creo que prefiero la leche y las galletas

-eso mismo elegí

Los dos disfrutaron de la cena, más bien de la compañía y luego se fueron a dormir

-¿enserio debo dormir c-contigo?

-ajá

Kido observó que Natsumi estaba nerviosa, sonrió y dulcemente le dijo

-tranquila, no voy a hacer nada, aún no es el momento

-¿te creeré?, primero un bikini pequeño y ahora esto

-por otro lado si tú quieres

-no, mejor ya acostémonos

Natsumi se recostó mientras que Kido apagó la luz y se recostó junto a ella, sintió como pasaba un brazo por su cintura y la abrazaba, luego se acercó a su oído y musitó un –buenas noches –luego beso tiernamente su cuello y le dio la espalda, Natsumi sonrió y le respondió –buenas noches –y ambos se dispusieron a dormir.

Cuando despertó ella ya no estaba, tendió la cama y se vistió, fue hacia el comedor y ahí estaba, acomodando dos platos con fruta, un refractario con pan tostado y dos vasos con jugo de naranja

-Kido, que bueno que ya despertaste

-y ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-de maravilla, ven siéntate y desayunemos

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Kido llevó a Natsumi a recorrer en bicicleta el bosque luego guardaron sus cosas y subieron al auto para volver a casa pues debían ir a la escuela al día siguiente.

Kido dejó a Natsumi frente a su casa y sin importarle si su padre los veía o no, la beso en señal de despedida.

-hasta mañana

-hasta mañana, ¿te veo en la práctica?

-sí, además debo hablar con mi cuñada

-¿Haruna?, ¿Qué quiere?

-no sé, luego te cuento –le giña un ojo

-bueno, adiós

Cuando entro vio a su padre pero solo lo saludó y se dirigió a su habitación

-¿Qué tal el secuestro?

-bien, fuimos a un bosque bellísimo

-Creo que aprendiste algo –la chica volteó a verlo –ya sabes besar –se incorpora del sofá preparándose para huir al estudio si es necesario

-si papá, ya sé

Ante tal reacción su padre se levanta, deja el libro que sostenía en una mano y le dice

-pero, aún soy muy joven para ser abuelo –y ahora sí corre hacia el estudio

-¡papá! ¡sal de allí! ¡qué quieres decir con eso! ¡qué insinúas!

Pero por más que golpeara la puerta, su padre no iba a salir…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...Kido sin goggles, Kido sin goggles, Kido sin goggles ¡ah! ¡ahhhhh!

disculpen pero esque eso fue sensacional, jeje...

mmm...¿reviews?


	8. PROBLEMAS

Este capítulo es crusial en la historia (creo) y espero que sea de su agrado

Por cierto ElsieRiver comparto tu opinión, aunque Kido sea lindo no supera a Byron/Aphrodi ¡nunca lo superará!

Sin más, para ustedes, les dejo el...

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

- Felicidades Natsumi –dice y luego la abraza

-gracias Aki

-¿entonces ya te besó?

-si Haruna

-¿y que te pareció el bikini?

-¿qué bikini?

-el rojo sexy que le compre a mi hermano para ti

-¡con que fuiste tú!

-¿c-cómo?, ¿no te gustó?

-¡no!, gracias a eso provocaste que tu hermano se desmayara

-¿se desmayó?

-sí

-¿y solo se han besado? –preguntó Aki, interrumpiendo la discusión de las chicas

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? –dijo Natsumi preparándose mentalmente para la respuesta

- Aki se refiere a que si no han hecho "eso" –contestó Haruna felizmente

-¡NO!, aún no… ¡pervertidas!

-no es que seamos pervertidas simplemente es normal

-sí, mi Goenji y yo lo hicimos a la segunda cita

-¡¿segunda cita! –grito Natsumi, completamente sonrojada

-¡Haruna!, fue igual que yo y mi Endo, que coincidencia verdad

-¿Qué?, son unas, unas… ¡precoces! –dijo levantándose del pasto y dirigiéndose a la cancha

-aguarda Natsumi

-ya va a ser el descanso, luego charlamos –reprochó para alejarse lo más rápido que pudo

En la cancha los chicos estaban con los estiramientos finales y el denominado "trío dinámico" charlaban animadamente…

-entonces Natsumi y tú son –preguntó con picardía Goenji

-novios, sí -contesto Kido

-¡qué bien Kido! y ¿ya hicieron "aquello"? –preguntó con un tono pervertido el aparentemente inocente Endo

-¡Endo!, tengo principios morales y la respeto

-pero eso es normal Aki y yo

-"lo hicimos en la segunda cita", si ya lo sabemos Endo –dijo con algo de molestia Goenji

-¡qué!, acaso tú y Haruna no han hecho nada así –reprochó Endo

-n-no, no hemos hecho nada… ¡Endo sucio! –tuvo que mentir, pues tener la mirada asesina de Kido sobre él, siempre sacaban sus buenos dotes de improvisación (y las mentiras)

-¡Dejen de decir estupideces y vamos a dar las 10 vueltas finales! ¡que esperan! ¡a correr inútiles!

Fudo tenía un pésimo carácter por eso los tres chicos no se dieron cuenta del ataque de celos que había tenido hacía unos instantes pues sí… él también estaba enamorado de Natsumi y al estar cerca de los chicos mientras hacía sus estiramientos, había provocado que se enterará de TODO. Mientras corrían, su cabeza de estratega planeaba como separarlos y de pronto recordó a una chica que había sido (hace mucho tiempo atrás) novia de Kido.

Las tres chicas les dieron sus botellas de agua a los chicos y luego ellos se fueron a los vestidores. Por primera vez, Kido salió al mismo tiempo que Goenji y Endo pues habían decidido ir a comer un helado (no a Midorikawa ¿eh?) con sus respectivas parejas.

-¡vamos Fudo!, apresúrate –gritó su ahora amigo, Sakuma

-adelántate luego te alcanzo

-de acuerdo -Sakuma salió de los vestidores, dejando a Fudo sólo, quién sacó su celular y tecleó rápido

-Bueno… hola, habla Fudo… si ya se no te caigo bien, ni tu a mí, pero tengo una valiosa información que quizás quieras saber… Kido ya tiene novia…. ¿no quieres perderlo?... ven, aún estas a tiempo de impedir que algo pase, nos vemos mañana en el parque… si está bien a esa hora… adiós maldita bruja –cerró su celular y salió felizmente de los vestidores sin percatarse de que un chico lo vio y lo peor, (para los planes de Fudo) lo había escuchado todo…

-tengo que saber lo que hará ese maldito, Kido es mi amigo, ¡no permitiré que algo malo ocurra!, qué bueno que traje mi cámara de video

En el parque:

-Natsumi te amo ¿lo sabes verdad?

-sí Kido, yo también te amo

-y siempre lo haré

-yo también –y ambos se besaron hasta que Endo llamó a Kido pues los tres se irían juntos a casa y las tres también lo harían

-¡maldito Endo!

-no te preocupes, mañana recuperaremos el tiempo perdido Kido

-si tú lo dices, ¡no hay problema!

Ambos se despidieron y los dos grupos de tres cada uno, se fueron en rumbos distintos.

-bien chicas, yo me voy por aquí

-está bien Natsumi, hasta mañana –dijo Aki

-adiós cuñada –mencionó Haruna

Natsumi solo sonrió y caminó hacia su casa pero antes de llegar

-adiós, preciosa Natsumi

-¡que grosero eres! –volteo, dispuesta a golpear a quién dijo eso

-tranquila, soy solo tu más grande admirador

-Fudo, ¡que es lo que quieres!

-a ti

-¡no digas tonterías! –llevando su mano hacia la mejilla de Fudo, pero éste la detuvo

-tranquila, toma –le dio un papel con un número telefónico -si algún día quieres divertirte…llámame –diciendo esto se fue sin decir más

-pero quien se ha creído ese tonto –dispuesta a romper el papel pero no lo hizo, decidió guardarlo, después de todo era un miembro de los inazuma, era de los buenos ¿o no? Poco tiempo después llegó a su casa y puso el papel en su buró luego bajo a la sala y vio la televisión por un rato.

Kido caminaba por la calle, sus dos acompañantes se habían separado antes pues él era el que más lejos vivía, de pronto una voz lo sobresaltó de sobre manera

-¡Kido! Hola –gritó y luego lo besó en los labios

-¿qué haces aquí? –enojado y limpiándose los labios con el brazo

-que ya me olvidaste

-lamentablemente no, ¡qué quieres!

-sólo quería verte mi amor

-pues yo no quiero ¡ya vete!

-¡NO! –se abrazó fuertemente a su brazo y ante esta reacción Kido la empujó, tirándola al piso

-No vuelvas, ya tengo novia, ¡y soy feliz con ella!

-pero

-¡entiende que ya no quiero nada contigo!

- mi amor

-¡no me digas mi amor! ¡véte y no vuelvas Fuyuka!...

* * *

Ahora saben quienes impediran esta relación...

¿reviews?


	9. AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO

La historia esta en la parte climax, se esta haciendo difícil el escribirla pero ahí vamos...

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Kido caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta que por fin perdió de vista a Fuyuka y luego se dirigió a su casa.

Fuyuka sacó su celular, tecleo el número y espero –ya confirmé lo que me dijiste, nos vemos en una hora, donde acordamos, adiós –guardó su celular, se levantó, sacudió su falda y se dirigió al parque -no te libraras de mi tan fácil querido Kido…

Kido llegó a su casa, subió hacia su recámara y se recostó en su cama

**Flashback**

-pero solo tenemos 13 años

-y que, ya sabemos tomar decisiones maduras, sobre todo tú Kido

-n-no lo sé, además yo amo a…

-Natsumi, si lo sé, lo sé, entiende que ella está enamorada de Endo, nunca te va a hacer caso

-no lo se

-soy tu única opción, no desaproveches la oportunidad

-e-está bien, acepto ser tu novio

-ves, solo déjate llevar –y así Fuyuka unió sus labios en un beso brusco e inexperto.

**Fin de flashback**

-porque tenía que involucrarme con esa loca, ni siquiera sentí algo por ella ¡nunca sentiré algo por ella! –dijo luego de incorporarse de su cama

**Flashback **

-Kido, me voy, no vales la pena, mi papá se irá de la ciudad y yo me voy con él, espero encontrar a alguien interesante allá

-p-pero Fuyuka

-adiós

-¿pero que no me quieres?

-yo solo andube contigo porque Endo quiere a la tonta de Aki

-Fuyuka,yo...

-¡entiende Kido!, ¡sólo te utilizé!, ¿enserio creíste que sentía algo por ti?, adiós

-¡espera Fuyuka!...¡Fuyuka!

**Fin de flashback **

-aunque creo que no la quise enserio, lastimó mis sentimientos y ¿ahora vuelve así como así?, no volveré con ella si es lo que quiere hacer

En el parque:

-y que tienes pensado hacer

-por mí has lo que quieras, yo solo deseo a Natsumi

-de acuerdo, mañana iré a hablar con Kido, asegúrate de que Natsumi pase por el patio en la hora del almuerzo

-bien –dándole su mano para sellar el trato. Luego ambos conspiradores se marcharon sin percatarse de que un chico los grababa

-debo grabar todo para tener pruebas y así aclarar este enredo, no te preocupes Kido, amigo…

Al día siguiente Kido comía sentado en el pasto extrañado pues Natsumi aún no llegaba cuando de pronto

-hola mi amor

-¡que no me digas así Fuyuka!

-podemos hablar un momento

-qué quieres

-solo hablar contigo

Kido se pone de pie –pues habla

-pero en el patio ¿sí?

-¿y así me dejarás en paz?

-lo prometo

-pues vamos

Ambos caminaron hacia el patio mientras Natsumi también se dirigía allá pues una extraña nota la citó allí

-Kido, perdóname, me eh dado cuenta que aún te amo

-pues yo no, entiende que ya tengo novia

-pero yo –de pronto vio a Natsumi mirando hacia los lados y haciendo una seña a Fudo que se encontraba escondido, éste silbó fuertemente y en ese momento varias cosas pasaron:

1° Natsumi volteo hacia donde silbaron

2° Fuyuka sujeto a Kido por el cuello y lo besó

3° Natsumi los vio, y enseguida corrió de vuelta a la dirección con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos

4° Fudo corrió siguiendo a Natsumi

5° Kido se separó inmediatamente del agarre y se fue del lugar (solo que eso ya no lo vio Natsumi)

6° Fuyuka sonrió cuando vio a Fudo salir corriendo

En el corredor rumbo a la dirección de la escuela:

-Natsumi quiero hablar contigo

-vete Fudo, no quiero hablar con nadie

-recuerda que estoy contigo, ya tienes mi número hermosa –y luego se marchó

Más tarde:

Ya era la hora de la salida y el pobre Kido no estaba enterado de lo que había presenciado Natsumi y cuando la vio salir corrió hacia ella

-te estuve esperando y no… -un fuerte dolor en su mejilla se hizo presente al instante mientras que Natsumi rompió en llanto

-¡Cómo pudiste!, ¡te odio!

-N-Natsumi, ¿Qué hice? -sobando su mejilla

-¿cómo que qué hiciste?, te vi, si tanto querías a Fuyuka mejor te hubieras ido a buscarla

En ese momento, todo se aclaró y Kido supo porque había ocurrido un error

-pero ella me besó a mí

-¡no fue lo que vieron mis ojos!

-enseguida la empuje y me fui

-¡yo no vi eso! –y dejando a Kido, echó a correr sin rumbo hasta que se detuvo, abrió la puerta de su casa y se tiró a llorar amargamente ahí en la entrada, agradeció que su padre no estaría en casa por un mes y toda la servidumbre tenía su plazo vacacional, estaba sola y siguió llorando.

Eran como las nueve de la noche cuando por fin, paró de llorar, estaba enojada y triste cuando de pronto recordó algo, subió a su habitación, tomó el papel que estaba en su buró, tecleo el número y

-h-hola Fudo ¿puedes venir a mi casa? Estoy sola…

* * *

Fudo y Fuyuka, ¿aliados peligrosos?

¡Esto se complica!

¿reviews?


	10. RECONCILIACION

Le faltó un no se que, que qué se yo por lo que pido una disculpa si no cumple con sus espectativas, ¡PERDÓN! T^T

Esto esta en la recta final, que nervios...

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Ahí estaba ella, recostada sobre las piernas de Fudo quien sonreía ante tal escena mientras acariciaba su cabello

-mejor vete es tarde

-pero no puedo dejarte sola

-no te preocupes, ya paso

-¿estas segura hermosa?

-sí, gracias por haber venido –y justo en el momento en que iba a besarla, ella volteo la cara, pero Fudo la agarró fuertemente de la barbilla y la besó, Natsumi se separó al instante

-¡qué te pasa!

-tienes que hacer lo que yo diga

-¡no! –y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero él la empujo y abrazando a Natsumi le dijo en el oído

-no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para esto hermosa Natsumi –y comenzó a besar su cuello y a acariciarla, cuando de pronto Natsumi fue empujada fuertemente hacia atrás volteo y Fudo estaba en el piso sobándose el rostro, puso su pulgar en su labio, y al ver que este sangraba, se llenó de furia y atacó al defensor de la chica quien rápidamente lo golpeó y en un movimiento rápido sacó a Fudo de la casa y cerró la puerta.

-¡déjame pasar!

El joven puso el seguro y abrazando a la chica la levanto y llevó a la sala.

-estas bien Natsumi

-g-gracias, si no hubieras llegado, no sé qué habría pasado –dijo antes de que empezara a llorar otra vez

-no te preocupes, ¿ya estás bien ahora cierto?

-creo que sí –dijo antes de que abrazara al chico para desahogar sus penas

-¿pero qué paso? –dijo separándose de la chica

-pues todo comenzó en la mañana, Kido estaba en el patio con Fuyuka cuando…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Kido:

-hijo sal a cenar por favor

-no tengo hambre

-hijo

-¡solo déjame solo quieres!

Kido estaba acostado debajo de la cama como cuando se enojaba de pequeño y ahí veía una foto de Natsumi (que le había regalado Haruna), no lloraba porque sabía que mañana la buscaría y hablaría en claro con ella, por lo que solo beso la foto, la abrazó y se quedó dormido, ahí, bajo su cama.

En casa de Natsumi:

-pero Kido dijo la verdad –tratando de defender a su amigo

-solo porque es tu amigo lo dices

-no solo por eso, Natsumi, quiero que hablemos mañana en la terraza de la escuela tengo algo que mostrarte a ti y a Kido ¿está bien?

-no quiero ver a Kido

-es importante que vallas, por favor

-yo no… -la miró con tanta insistencia que decidió aceptar -está bien

-creo que es cretino de Fudo ya se fue, bien pues me voy también

-bueno, adiós y gracias por haberme escuchado Genda

-no te preocupes tu eres mi amiga, ya verás que todo se va a arreglar

Natsumi acompañó al chico a la puerta y cerró perfectamente todo para evitar que Fudo hiciera algo, afortunadamente no pasó nada y pudo dormir un poco más tranquila.

Cuando Genda llegó a su casa le habló a Kido

-hola Kido, mañana ve a la terraza ahí te estará esperando Natsumi…

Al día siguiente Natsumi caminaba con pasos lentos hacia la escuela pues no tenía ganas de llegar, cuando de pronto chocó violentamente contra alguien, la persona con la que se impactó era la entrenadora Hitomiko quién tomo su mano y la levantó

-perdone entrenadora

-no te preocupes, dime, ¿estás bien?

Esas dos palabras automáticamente hacían que Natsumi recordara todo lo sucedido y de nuevo comenzó a llorar

-¿qué te pasa?, cuéntame

-pero no puedo, debo llegar a la escuela

-de aquí a la escuela nos dará tiempo de hablar

-pero entrenadora

-descuida no tengo nada que hacer, te acompaño y me cuantas

-está bien… todo comenzó cuando Kido y yo…

Mientras tanto dos conspiradores estaban en la escuela platicando en el salón del chico:

-¿entonces Genda se interpuso?

-sí, ese estorbo me las va a pagar

-pues yo voy a buscar a Kido en la tarde, mira ¿cómo me veo? –y quitándose el abrigo dejo ver una blusa rosa de mangas cortas y con demasiado escote además de una falda azul realmente muy corta y unos zapatos rosas

-¡Fuyuka, ponte el abrigo! –grito Fudo muy sonrojado pero se dirigió hacia ella y le dijo al oído –te me estas antojando

Fuyuka sintió que se estaba poniendo roja, ni siquiera sabe porque pero eso la había "derretido" literalmente, por lo que rápidamente se puso el abrigo y salió –te veo en el parque ¿cierto?

-allá nos vemos –vio cómo se alejaba y volviéndose a sentar en su asiento, sonrió y dijo

-no estás tan mal Fuyuka, si no funciona con Natsumi, te tengo a ti

Volviendo con Natsumi:

-¿estas segura de que Kido te mintió?

-sí, pero lo que me dijo Genda me ha hecho reflexionar un poco

-cree en Genda, él es confiable lo conozco bien

-gracias entrenadora, ya estoy más tranquila –se despidió y se metió a la escuela

-suerte chicos –sonrió mientras se retiraba misteriosamente como suele hacerlo…

Por otra parte Kido estaba impaciente por hablar con Natsumi y ese día posiblemente ha sido el único en el que no presto la más mínima atención a las clases. Sonó el timbre y todos salieron, Kido rápidamente se fue a la terraza y ahí estaba Natsumi y, espera – ¿qué hace Genda aquí? –pensó algo celoso

-Kido, ven amigo

Natsumi solo lo vio fingiendo enojo pues en realidad se concentraba en no llorar frente a él y volteó a ver a Genda

-decidí llamarlos para mostrarles esto –y sacando su cámara de filmar les mostro tres videos:

En el primero se veía a Fudo hablando por teléfono y afortunadamente se escuchó la conversación

-p-pero ¿qué es esto? –pregunto Kido

-observa, ahorita les explico –les mostro el siguiente, donde se veía a Fuyuka platicando con Fudo y al final estrechaban sus manos

-Fudo y Fuyuka -dijo Natsumi

-vean el último –y finalmente mostró el más importante, Kido platicando con Fuyuka y el momento en que ésta le hizo la seña a Fudo, él silba, besa a Kido, Natsumi voltea los ve y se va, seguida por Fudo, Kido separándose violentamente de Fuyuka y ella sonriendo malvadamente –esto es todo el material que recabé, desde que grabé a Fudo esa noche

-Genda, ¡gracias! –dice Natsumi llorando mientras lo abraza

-no es nada, pero ¿puedes perdonar a mi amigo?

La chica volteó a ver a Kido, quién también lloraba pero sonreía tiernamente

-Kido, yo

-no tienes nada que explicar, yo soy el que debe pedirte una disculpa

-yo, yo, perdóname –y se lanza a él, quien, al no esperar esta reacción cae al suelo

-eso me dolió

-discúlpame, por favor

-pero no más que cuando creí perderte –diciendo esto la tomo por la cintura y la besó, ella correspondió el beso de inmediato y se quedaron así por un largo, largo tiempo

-em, chicos aún estoy aquí

-gracias amigo, en verdad que nos has ayudado mucho

-no es nada, pero ¿qué piensan hacer al respecto?

-no sé, ¿qué es lo correcto Kido? –dijo Natsumi mientras se levantaba

-¿puedo sugerir algo?

-claro Genda –mientras también se incorpora

-una confrontación

-¿confrontación? –dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo que se miraban intrigados

* * *

No soy capaz de separar a Kido y Natsumi por tanto tiempo, disculpenme si estoy haciendo algo mal...

Creo que si me estoy pasando con Fuyuka pero (no es que me caiga mal, o la ODIE) les aseguro que no es personal ya tendrá a su chico "especial" en este alocado fic, se los aseguro...

¿reviews?


	11. LA CONFRONTACIÓN

Me siento muy feliz por haber llegado hasta aquí, gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic, andros34 tu sospecha fue correcta...

Bien, sin más aquí les dejo el último

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

En verdad que la idea de Genda había sido buena y todo estaba marchando a la perfección

**Flashback**

-¿cómo que una confrontación?

-sí Natsumi, les explicaré, Fudo y Fuyuka están haciendo lo posible por separarlos ¿cierto?

-eso es más que obvio –dice Kido

-¿pero saben el por qué?

Natsumi recordó la noche en que estuvo con Fudo pero decidió no decir nada, temía que Kido hiciera algo impulsivo por lo que solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación

-porque están enamorados de ustedes

-eso también es obvio –vuelve a decir Kido

-pero Fuyuka no se ha dado cuenta de que Fudo está enamorado de ella también

-¿enserio?, ¿cómo es que lo sabes Genda? –pregunta Natsumi

-lo eh estado espiando

-¿por qué lo espías? –preguntó con curiosidad Kido

-pues, él nunca me ha caído bien, es malo y para evitar que haga cosas extrañas, me he dedicado a seguirlo y grabar cada cosa que hace

-¿estás seguro de que está enamorado de Fuyuka? –preguntó Natsumi intrigada

-sí, en la mañana los vi en el salón de clases cuando platicaban, cuando Fuyuka salió él dijo que si no funcionaba contigo (señalando a Natsumi), tenía a Fuyuka, lamentablemente no tenía mi cámara en ese momento. Por eso propongo que ustedes dos los confronten

-confrontar a Fudo y Fuyuka… ¡me parece bien! –dijo Natsumi

**Fin de flashback**

El plan de Genda era simple, Natsumi citaría a Fudo en el parque para decirle algo importante mientras que Kido haría lo mismo pero con Fuyuka y después Kido y Natsumi los llevarían hacia la fuente (que estaba justo en el centro del parque) ahí ambos les dirían que ya estaban enterados de todo y les pedirían una explicación.

Con Natsumi y Fudo:

-¿pero porque venimos a este parque? –dice Fudo en un tono molesto

-pues es tranquilo ¿no crees?

-¿qué quieres decirme?

-espera un momento

Con Kido y Fuyuka:

-sabía que aún me quieres Kido

-si Fuyuka –mintió, solo tendría que soportar un poco más

-¿qué quieres decirme?

-espera y verás

¡Y sí!, finalmente ambas parejas se encontraron y entonces rápidamente comenzó la siguiente etapa del plan, el cambio (consistía en que Kido sujetará a Fudo y Natsumi a Fuyuka por la espalda para que ninguno de los dos escaparan)

-déjame Natsumi, Kido ayúdame –gritaba Fuyuka

-me las pagaras maldito Kido–amenazó Fudo

-ahora ¿Por qué nos querían separar? –pregunto Natsumi

-porque yo te amo Natsumi –dijo Fudo mientras sintió como Kido lo sujetaba con más furza

-¿de quién fue esta tonta idea? –añadió Kido

-Kido yo… ¡la culpa es de Fudo! –respondió Fuyuka

-tal vez si sea mi culpa, pero no te obligue a hacer nada de esto ¿o sí? –replico Fudo

-pero tu empezaste a planear esto –dijo mientras se zafaba del agarre de Natsumi para dirigirse a Fudo y darle una bofetada

Ante tal ataque Fudo también se zafó del agarre de Kido y le agarro la mano para que no volviera a golpearlo

-dijiste que harías lo que fuera para separarlos, ¡bruja!

-pero tú también querías a Natsumi ¿o no?, ¡animal!

-pero debías seduicir a Kido, ¡es tu culpa que esto esté pasando!

-claro que no, tu debías consolar a Natsumi

-¡todo es tu culpa!, tonta

-no es verdad, la culpa es tuya, ¡estúpido!

-eres una tonta

-eres un inútil

-boba

-retrasado

-araña

-lindo

-hermosa

-bésame

-tú también

Y justo acabando de decir esto último, ambos se besaron, por lo que el plan cambio drásticamente ya que ese beso no estaba contemplado

-creo que les debemos una disculpa –dijo Fuyuka mientras se separaba de Fudo y lo tomaba de la mano

-perdón Kido, Natsumi yo, lo lamento –mencionó Fudo

-lo bueno es que no lograron lo que querían –dijo Kido

-los perdonamos pero

-¿pero? –respondieron Fudo y Fuyuka al unísono

-¡no vuelvan a intentar algo así de nuevo! –dijo Natsumi con una cara de psicópata

-eso nos queda muy claro –respondió Fuyuka mientras la abrazaba -¿amigas cierto?

Natsumi correspondió el abrazo –si Fuyuppe, amigas

-Kido, te pido una disculpa –dijo Fudo mientras lo abrazaba

-claro Fudo, después de todo, siempre ha sido así

-prometo que jamás volveré a tratar de propasarme con Natsumi como lo hice ese día

-¡qué hiciste que! –dijo Kido, mientras un aura roja lo rodeaba

-q-que no sabías nada –trato de defenderse, pero fue muy tarde pues Kido ya lo había empujado fuertemente hacia atrás, provocando que Fudo cayera a la fuente

-te mereces más –gritaba Kido mientras era abrazado por Natsumi quien trataba de calmarlo explicándole lo que sucedió

-¿estás bien tesoro? –decía Fuyuka mientras lo sacaba de la fuente

-sí, creo que me merecía eso, perdóname Kido

-creo que ahora si te perdono –dijo mientras abrazaba a Natsumi

-¡Ahí estan malditos! –se escuchó la enojada voz de Haruna

-Genda nos contó todo –decía Goenji

-nos las pagaran –dijo Aki

-se arrepentirán por tratar de separar a nuestros amigos –añadió Endo

-¡esperen! –dijo Natsumi antes de que cometieran un homicidio –todo ya está arreglado, Kido y yo ya los perdonamos

-pero nosotros no podemos perdonar lo que hicieron –dijo Haruna

-hermana entiendan que ya está arreglado –dijo Kido –ahora Fudo y Fuyuka son ¿novios?

-¡qué! –dijeron los cuatro recién llegados

-¡es cierto!, Fuyuka ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Fudo ¿yo?, claro que sí

-no esperaba esto pero entonces felicidades, después de todo ustedes son nuestros amigos también ¿cierto? –mencionó Endo

-sí, ya nos han perdonado, gracias a todos –dijo Fudo sonriendo de forma ¿tierna?, raro pero así fue

No quedó otra que platicar tranquilamente, ya que todo estaba arreglado y no tan lejos el buen Genda los veía feliz por tan bello momento y porque todo se había solucionado.

Más tarde en un hotel:

-eso fue fantástico –dijo Fuyuka con la respiración agitada

-te dije que te me habías antojado –sonrió para luego besarla

-espero que esto se repita Fudo

-así será hasta que te canses de mí

-nunca me cansaré de ti, ¡no será fácil que te libres de mí!

Ambos vuelven a besarse y continúan con su "noche especial"

Mientras tanto en la convenientemente vacía casa de Natsumi:

-Fudo y Fuyuka ¡quién lo diría! –dijo Kido

-así de extraño es el amor, Kido

-dime

-creí que no estabas listo

-pero tú fuiste la de la idea

-sabes, mi padre me dijo que era muy jóven para ser abuelo

-ya se acostumbrara

-¿y si se enoja?

-ya pensare en una buena estrategia

-¿y si me corre de casa?

-tenemos la cabaña del lago

-está bien –dice Natsumi mientras se recuesta sobre el pecho de Kido –Haruna tenía razón

-¿en qué?

-en que es normal hacerlo

-pero que cosas dice

-solo que ella y Goenji nos ganaron

-¿p-por qué? –dice tratando de contener su irá

-porque lo hicieron en la segunda cita

-¡QUÉ!, maldito Goenji me dijo que no había hecho eso, bueno esto

-no seas un hermano celoso, déjalos ser felices

-me las va a pagar mañana

-¿seguro que mañana?

-¿porque lo dices?

-no pienso dejarte ir mañana a ningún lado

-pero ¿y la escuela?

-que importa faltar un día, solo será un día

-está bien

-Kido, con esto ya te pagué el favor

-¿Qué favor?

-lo del archiveo

-y… ¿no hay algo más para archivar?

-no pero puedo pagar por adelantado –dice mientras lo abraza y lo besa suavemente

Con todos los problemas que pasaron no hubo duda en que Natsumi y Kido realmente se amaban, tenían a sus amigos y el apoyo de su familia, todo eso bastó para que los tres fueran felices por el resto de sus vidas…

* * *

Y digo los tres porque el padre de Natsumi… ¡si fue abuelo!

_**FIN**_

*Los padres de ambos chicos se molestaron un poco cuando se casaron pues según ellos aún eran muy jovenes pero después se pusieron muy felices con su pequeño nieto (aunque se molestaron mucho cuando se enteraron que Natsumi estaba embarazada), ahora Kido, Natsumi y su pequeño hijo viven juntos en la cabaña del lago y frecuentemente son visitados por sus amigos y familiares..._**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Perdonenme si el final los ha decepcionado pero a mí me gusto mucho.

Falto un lemmon, si, pero no soy muy buena escribiendolos, perdonen...

Pronto publicare la historia de Goenji y Haruna espero que la lean y gracias por todos los hermosos reviews que me escribieron a lo largo de esta historia...

Sin más ¡GRACIAS! y ¿los últimos reviews?


End file.
